Happy Birthday to You
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: *Took this down a while ago and re-uploaded it.* Serenity decides to play matchmaker, after finding a certain picture in her brother's dirty pants. Not a birthday story, but to Kaiba, it may just seem so. Lemon in chapter 2. You have been warned! Aaaaallll aboard the yaoi train!
1. Chapter 1

_**Amaya: Well I'm back, after such a long time.**_ _ **I had previously deleted the original chapter one for this story because I could not, for the life of me, finish the second chapter, and I did not want this story just hanging around unfinished. I would have not completed it. Also, the first chapter has been edited, so you'll probably notice little differences.**_

 _ **Amaya/Yasu: Hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _Happy Birthday to You_**

Dashing down the street, Joey found himself in his usual predicament. Possibly being late for school. As always, his morning started with him waking up late and cursing his alarm clock for not going off loud enough. This caused him to rush to get ready and run to school.

Today, the blonde hoped things would be different. He wanted to get to school on time so that he could escape the chance of getting a detention. That way, Joey's plans to see Serenity after school could happen earlier than usual. His hopes had fallen when he spotted the red numbers flashing upon his alarm clock.

In his rush, he ended up bumping into countless things – mostly people walking by– but did not stop to apologize. Instead he opted to ignore their angered cries and continue on. A quick glance down to his watch signaled, surprisingly, that he had about five minutes to make it to his classroom before he was officially late. Taking a Look up ahead, the blonde spotted the school building, and felt relief start coursing through him. Maybe he would actually make it on time.

Reaching the school lot, Joey glanced down at his watch, again. Three minutes. He smiled, inwardly cheering as he knew for sure he would make it.

The blonde's thoughts halted as he found himself crashing into a hard body, which was also running. They both fall over, with Joey landing on top of the other. He is then shoved onto the ground. The blonde brought his head up to glare at the person, but ended up stopping in shock as he came face to face with an angry, disheveled Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba?"

"Shut up, Mutt. You are going to making me late." Said man growled as he stood. He quickly wiped the dust from his clothes.

"Eh?" Joey pushed himself up to stand beside him. "You, late? But you're never late."

Kaiba gave him a scowl. "Precisely, which is why I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." With this, the brunette turned and ran toward the school.

"Why I oughta..." Joey started, stomping toward the man, but stopped when something white on the ground caught his eye. It was a piece of folded paper. He leaned over and picked it up, unfolding it. His eyes widened and his cheeks felt warm.

The first and biggest thing he noticed when looking was that it was a picture of him, dressed scantily clad in a black and white maid's costume. The second being that his expression was flushed and…lustful.

"what the…? How…?"

The loud school bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was now officially late. Cursing to himself, he hastily placed the picture into his pocket and took off toward the school.

As soon as he entered the class room, his teacher handed him a detention pass without a word. Joey groaned, took the pass, and made his way to his desk. So much for being on time.

On the way to his desk, he managed to catch a glance at Kaiba, finding the man seated at his desk. He looked a lot calmer than he had before, and he was reading a book. The blonde tore his gaze away from the rich man and plopped heavily into his seat, dropping his head into his arms and letting out a sigh. A loud tap on his desk caused him to jump and look up. His teacher stood looking down at him, clearly irritated.

"Mr. Wheeler, you already have one detention. Don't make me give you another for sleeping in my class."

Joey felt himself blush when he noticed everyone in the classroom was staring at him, and he could feel someone watching him from behind. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck, nervously.

"Uh...sorry, teach."

The teacher let out an irritated huff and moved back to the front of the class. He continued on with the lecture that had been interrupted when the blonde had come in.

Joey easily droned the lecture out, his thoughts moving back to the mysterious picture. He had no idea how Kaiba even managed to make it in the first place, but then he scoffed. Kaiba could do _anything_ he wanted. He had the money to do so. Even make a picture of him in a maid's dress. As he thought more about the picture, he didn't seem to notice the two blue eyes that had never left him.

Joey stretched pleasantly, finding himself grateful that both class and now detention were over. He had completely forgotten about the picture, since Yugi had volunteered to share detention with him. Now they were both walking home. Well Yugi was going home. Joey still had to stop by and see Serenity, like he did every Thursday when she was home alone. He would go over, chat a bit about life, while enjoying her company, and then he'd leave to go home. Simple as that.

As they reached the game shop, Yugi gave him a smile and a wave goodbye before quickly running into the game shop.

' _He's probably excited to be home with Yami_ ' Joey thought, amusedly.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Joey made sure to greet Grandpa Moto, before starting towards Serenity's house. He suddenly found himself thinking of Kaiba again. Not of the picture. Just him. He found himself fantasizing about a dangerous look starting in those normally cold blue eyes, as he used them to pin Joey to his spot, advancing on him like a hunter with its prey. The boy would squirm under his stare and try to look elsewhere, but that would be the time that Kaiba managed to appear in front of him, pulling his chin up and crashing their lips together-

"Joey!"

Said boy was snapped out of his fantasy as he heard his name being called by a familiar, definitely female, voice. He spotted Serenity waving to him from her front door, a smile was on her face. He gave her a smile back, and jogged the rest of the way.

"Hey, Serenity." He stopped inches away, and pulled her into a big hug.

"I was kind of worried" Serenity said, pulling back. "You're late. Did you get a detention again?"

He moved to follow her into the house and shut the door.

"Yea, damn alarm didn't wake me up this morning, and then I bumped into that damn Kaiba on the way to school…." His face went red at the memory and he stopped talking.

Serenity seemed to notice the pause.

"Hmm? What happened after that?"

Joey quickly cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"Uh…n-nothing you need to worry about"

Serenity gave him a suspicious look, but decided to drop the subject. Instead she pulled him into the kitchen for a drink. As he took a seat, she poured him a glass of apple juice. She set it on the table and sat across from him, playing with the table cloth.

"So, besides detention, how was your day at school?"

"It wasn't bad" Shrugging, he took a drink, and immediately regretted the action when he felt cool liquid spill upon the front of his pants.

"Aw crap!" He quickly stood, setting the glass on the table. Serenity stood as well, rushing over to him.

"Oh my, that's quite a spill. Um, I think I might be able to find some pants that will fit you. Then I can put those in to wash, if you want."

"Uh…Yea, thanks Serenity. That would be nice."

"Okay be back in a second." With that, the girl rushed out of the room and up the stairs. Joey just stood there, cursing himself for being so clumsy. He hated burdening his sister with even the smallest of things.

Five minutes later, Serenity came back into the kitchen with a pair of brown slacks on her arm. She handed him the pants and waited patiently for him to change in the other room. With the wet pants now in hand, she told Joey to wait in the living room, and made her way to the laundry room. The girl spotted other clothes in a basket waiting to be washed, and found it the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

As Serenity went to put the pants in the washer, the paper fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor. Dumping the clothes and throwing in the pants, she spotted it, and picked it up. At first she was surprised, and curious about why her brother had dressed up so provocatively, but then turned the picture around and encountered the Kaiba Corp mark. Her eyes widened. Joey couldn't have…modeled for Kaiba, could he? Were they together or something?

Making sure to turn on the washer, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She knew Joey would probably deny it if she asked, so she would have to get info elsewhere. Stepping out the back door, she made a call to Mokuba. He answered on the first ring.

"Kaiba Corp, Mokuba speaking"

"Mokuba, it's Serenity, and – wait, why are you talking like that?"

Mokuba blushed on the other end as he heard his crush's voice.

"Uh…Hi Serenity. My brother's secretary took the day off so I'm covering."

"Oh, I see" Serenity flicked off a leaf that had fallen onto her shoulder. "There's something I need to know, because I know I won't get it out of Joey."

"And what's that?"

"Did Joey…pose for pictures for you brother?"

Wracking his brain, Mokuba couldn't remember seeing Joey anywhere near the Kaiba Company.

"No…why do you ask?"

Serenity felt her cheeks warm, and lowered her voice. "Well, I found a picture of him in a maid's uniform, and on the back there's the Kaiba Corp mark."

Mokube looked around, making sure that no one was about to hear what he was about to say. Just in case, he lowered his voice.

"Well, I do know for a fact that big brother has multiple pictures of Joey and I know he did go off somewhere that relates to manipulating photos."

"So, Kaiba made this without Joey posing?" The girl asked.

"Probably"

This made Serenity confused. "But why would he do that? And you said he has other pictures too?"

"Well," Mokuba started, looking around again as he had the feeling someone was watching him. "I think big brother has feeling for Joey"

"Hmm… now that you mention it, I think Joey might have feelings for Kaiba too." She remembered seeing some of their past encounters, and it was now making sense. All the tension and supposed hatred between the two. "Whenever I mentioned Kaiba, he always seemed to get so flustered or wouldn't look me in the eyes for a few minutes."

"Well I guess were in the same boat then"

"Yea I-"

"Hey, Serenity!" Joey called her from kitchen.

"Uh… I have to go, but I'll talk to you later on, okay?"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

It's then that Joey opened the back door, looking surprised to find her here.

"Hey there you are. I've been calling you for a few minutes. What are you doing out here?"

Serenity fidgeted with picture, instantly bringing it behind her back. "Oh, nothing. I was just phoning a friend I hadn't talked to in a while, that's all." She gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, uh, I should probably be heading home now. Dad will get mad if I stay out too long"

"Um…well I don't think your pants are quite ready yet."

"Eh, its okay, I was just gonna ask if I could borrow these anyways" _'it's not like the picture can stand being in the washer and still have the ink on it, anyways.'_

"Okay, that's fine"

With that, she followed the blonde out to the front door, waving to him as he began his walk home. Once he turned the corner, she brought the picture out from behind her. A sudden idea popped into her head and it caused a mischievous smile to spread across her face.

TBC…

 _ **Amaya: I bet you can't guess what she's planning! Though it's hard for me to imagine Serenity as a little schemer, she did a pretty good job with Mai on the actual show.**_

 _ **Amaya/Yasu: Next chapter will be longer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaya: Here it is, Chapter 2. (Lemon inside) ENJOY**

Joey found himself standing outside of Serenity's house two days later. Her call had seemed important so he rushed over. Knocking on the door, he was surprised that she was the one who answered. Her parents should have been home.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"They went out for a bit"

"Oh…okay" He shrugged and followed her in. She closed the door after him.

"Just go into the living room, I'll be right in." She said.

"Gotcha"

Joey left toward the living room, and Serenity moved quickly to the kitchen. She poured some apple juice into the glass she had already set on the counter. Feeling a bit nervous, her eyes moved to the small bottle that was also on the counter. Sleeping pills.

She chanced a glance toward the living room, where Joey seemed comfortable laying on the couch, and then looked back at the glass. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bottle and opened the top. The girl dropped two pills into the juice and swirled the cup around to help them disintegrate. Quickly placing the bottle back into the cupboard, Serenity grabbed the juice and headed for the living room.

"Here you go" She said, smiling and offered him the cup. He took it with a smile and downed it quickly, though he couldn't help frowning as it tasted different. He thought nothing of it.

"Thanks Serenity, I really needed that."

"Oh, no problem at all. I was the one who caused you to come over here in the first place, the least I can do is give you a drink"

"Yeah," Joey gave her a grin. "So what did you call me over here for, anyways?"

"Well…err…" Serenity tried to think of something to do until the pills kicked in. "I was…kind of…hoping you would teach me how to defend myself"

Joey gave her a confused look. "Why do you want me to teach you that? Did something happen?"

She could see him start to get angry at the thought of something happening to her, but she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to be prepared, in case something happened down the road."

"Oh, well okay then. I can teach you a couple of things"

"Great!"

-15 minutes later—

Joey, who was standing in front of his sister, acting as her target, suddenly found his eyes start to get heavy. He let out a yawn and his body swayed a little. Serenity noticed as she was about to bring her fist to his chest and stopped midway.

"Joey, are you alright?" She had to pretend she was concerned.

He gave her a nod, before his body fell forward onto the couch and everything went black.

Serenity stared down at her unconscious brother, smiling to herself at a job well done. She immediately moved to grab the phone and called Duke, because she knew he wouldn't ask questions. He picked up on the third ring, sounding bored. Perfect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duke, it's me, Serenity. I have a favor to ask of you."

Duke brightened on the other line, glad to have something to take his mind off his complete boredom. What better than a pretty lady?

"And what is that?"

"Well…I need you to come over and help me with something"

He shrugged. "Okay, let me just get someone to watch the shop, and I'll be over in a flash."

"Okay, thank you, Duke!"

"No problem"

With that she encountered the dial tone. Hanging up the phone, she took a quick peek at the sleeping Joey, and rushed up to her room to grab the most important part of her plan.

A half hour later brought Serenity, Duke, and the still unconscious Joey to the Kaiba mansion. The orange haired girl quickly got out of the car and ran up to front door, ringing the doorbell. She was surprised, yet relieved, when Mokuba opened the door. Said boy seemed surprised to see her.

"Good evening Mokuba. Is Kaiba home?"

"Big brother? Yeah, he's in his office right now. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, that's okay. I only wanted to know if he was home. You said he was in the office right? So that means he's not in his room?"

"Uh yeah, he's working on something. And why would you want to know if he's in his bedroom?" Serenity could tell the boy was confused, so she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well I have a surprise gift for him. I was wondering if you could lead me up to his bedroom to drop it off?"

Mokuba could feel his heart beat faster when Serenity gave him puppy dog eyes that could rival his own, and he gulped, as she leaned down to his level.

"Um...w-well, I c-could bring you up there, if y-you want"

The girl gave him a bright smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Mokie"

Mokuba's eyes went wide, his face erupting. He brought a hand up to the cheek she kissed. He didn't even notice the annoying pet name, as he followed her to the car.

Duke stepped out as they approached, and chuckled at Mokuba's expression. He opened the back door, pulling out the unconscious blonde. The youngest Kaiba found his thought process returned, he gave them a strange look.

"Umm…that's big brother's gift?"

"Yup"

Serenity let out a small giggle. Mokuba just shrugged and led them into the house, immediately directing them to his older brother's room.

As they reached Kaiba's room, Mokuba took out a key from his pocket.

"Big brother always keeps his room locked, so that no one can come in and steal anything."

Both Duke and Serenity nodded, and carried Joey in when the door was opened. Spotting Kaiba's bed, Serenity directed them over to it, and they lay the boy down.

"There" Serenity smiled and they all start for the door. A groan caused them to freeze. They turned to see Joey sitting up with his hand to his head.

"Quick!" Duke hissed and they quickly ran out and shut the door, but not before Joey god a good look at them.

"Huh? Duke, Mokuba, and Serenity?"

When he heard the lock click, he immediately ran to the door.

"Hey, where am I?! Serenity!?" He slammed his fists onto the door, hearing the trio run away. He tried the knob and no luck. "Come back and let me out!" another bang on the door "hello?!"

As the quiet reached his ears, he let out a big sigh. Well so much for that plan. Might as well have a look around. And look around he did, finding himself to be in someone's bedroom. A very expensive looking bedroom.

"Damn it!" He cursed, as he found no other way out. He crossed his arms over his chest, in irritation, and felt the soft fabric. "Eh?" looking down, his eyes widen and his face turned bright red.

"Wha…?"

As he squirmed around in the spot, trying to get a better look, he felt the very soft fabric brush against his lower self. Reluctant to find out, he slowly lifted the skirt, and almost died then and there. Pink silk panties. A loud shriek escaped his lips as he quickly pushed the skirt back down.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

***KaibaxJoey***

In another part of the mansion, Kaiba was working peacefully on his laptop until…

"Hey, where am I?! Serenity!?"

His fingers stopped their movement, instantly, and he turned toward the door. He swore to himself that he recognized that voice. With a loud sigh, he decided to go check on what it was.

The shouting and the banging led him to the hall of his room, where it suddenly it stopped. A bit wary of how the person could have gotten into this part of the mansion, and possibly his room, he continued moving down the hall. A sudden shriek came from his bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Kaiba rushed to the door, quickly unlocking it, before pushing it open. Not really knowing what to expect, his eyes went wide when he caught sight of Joey Wheeler standing in his room. But what made it more surprising was that the blonde was wearing the exact same outfit as was in his picture.

His eyes scanned the boy from top to bottom, feeling his member twitch as he caught the soft looking black fabric of the dress hugging snug to the boy's body, the silk stockings running down his legs until they reached black shoes, and then to top it all off, the black hat that sat on top of the mess of blonde hair.

Joey, alarmed at the sudden intrusion, turned to look at who had entered the room. His eyes widened and his body froze when he saw the equally shocked eyes of Kaiba.

"K-kaiba…what are you doing here?!" Quickly remembering what he was wearing, he attempted to cover himself.

Now this was the time where Kaiba's brain started to work again, and the smirk that we all know and love came to play at the sensual image.

"What wouldn't I be doing here, mutt? This is my room after all?"

Joey's eyes went even wider and he flushed, squeaking out, "Y-your…room?"

The brunette nodded, his smirk getting wider when he stepped forward and closed the door behind him, it locking automatically. He leaned against said door with his arms crossed over his chest. Joey squirmed, hearing the click of the lock, and started backing away, falling back as his knees had hit the bed.

"Sh-shit…" The blonde cursed. He quickly pushed himself back to his feet, only to find himself rooted to the spot when he noticed the hard body right in front of him. Kaiba's eyes gleamed predatorily down at Joey, causing the blonde to squirm even more.

"K-kai-"

The boy's breath hitched, cutting off his sentence, when a strong hand moved to grab his chin, forcing their faces closer. Joey swallowed hard. Kaiba's other hand moved to play with the frills at the top of the costume, still maintaining eye contact with the other.

"I never took you for liking to dress in women's clothing, mutt."

The man's annoying smirk and comment caused Joey to regain some sense and anger and he pulled away.

"Hey, t-this isn't something I like wearing! You're the one who seems to like it on me, if that picture you dropped is anything to go by!"

"Picture?" Kaiba's eyes seemed to glow dangerously, causing the boy to move away from him close to the wall.

"Y-yeah, the one with me in this exact outfit. You dropped it after we bumped into each other that day."

Kaiba moved toward him, now smirking in amusement.

"Oh, you mean the picture that I keep so I can picture myself driving into you, with you moaning and screaming for more, while wearing that?"

Joey felt a shot of heat go through him, and he let out a whimper. His legs almost buckled out from the mental picture. It only caused Kaiba's smirk to grow.

"Oh you like that, me talking dirty, mutt?" He took a step closer. "Well how about this? I also picture pushing your head between my legs as your mouth takes me in so deeply."

The blonde fell back against the wall. His hands clenched desperately into the wood, to hold himself up as he found his legs feeling like jello. Small pants escaped his lips. Kaiba only seemed to get closer, until he was pressed right against him. His arm snuck around Joey's waist, effectively holding the boy up, and brought their faces even closer.

"Kaiba-" Joey panted, but was interrupted as the man moved to capture his lips. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned and succumbed to Kaiba's kiss.

Said man seemed confident, and opened Joey's lips with his tongue. He was allowed more access and their kiss became heated.

The brunette pulled away, leaving the boy disappointed and breathless, and smirked. Bringing his mouth back to the delicious lips of the other, they continued with their make out session. Kaiba's hand traveled down the blonde's costume-covered body, until he reached the hem of the skirt.

Realizing where Kaiba's hand had gone, and remembering the silk panties under his costume, was like a bucket of cold water thrown on him. Joey struggled, pulling his lips from the other.

"N-no…kaiba…"

Kaiba, slightly annoyed by the little interruption, grabbed a hold of Joey's wrists, effectively pinning them to the wall with one hand. He used the other to trail back down the boy's legs to where the skirt ended. He started to lift it, exposing Joey's creamy skin to his touch.

Shivers trailed down the blonde's spine, feeling the soft touches from the man's hand, but continued to struggle against his bind as he felt the skirt going higher. He really didn't want the embarrassment of being teased for his apparent choice of undergarments.

Joey couldn't help but let out another whimper as Kaiba started nibbling and sucking on his neck, where he found the most sensitive spot. The blonde bit his lip against the moan threatening to escape.

Kaiba managed to expose the silk panties, and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing too, mutt"

The blonde blushed, about to retort, but was cut off by a sudden moan escaping his parted lips. Kaiba had grabbed a hold of him through the silk.

"I can see why you chose them. The fabric's quite soft."

Kaiba's hand moved slowly, teasingly against the bulge, causing Joey's breath to come in short labored gasps as more moans fell from his bruised lips.

"Pl-please…Kaiba…"

Said man groaned to himself, when pleading, half-lidded honey colored eyes were sent his way, and he felt the blood rush to his loins. Pulling his hand away, he grabbed the boy around the waist, and led him over to his bed. He unceremoniously pushed the blonde onto it. From his standing position, he watched as Joey's chest raised and fell rapidly, as he attempted to catch his breath.

Giving the blonde a smirk, he crawled on top of him. Stocking covered legs surrounded his hips. Resting his hands beside Joey's head, Kaiba leaned down to share another kiss with him, smirking to himself as his arms reached up to wrap around his neck, holding tightly. Kaiba ground his hips down against the other, causing the blonde to turn his head away from the kiss with a moan. The brunette let his lips wander the expanse of his jaw line to the collarbone.

Pulling down the soft fabric, Kaiba's mouth closed around a nipple. Joey's eyes closed tightly and he let out a cry, his back arching to get more of the pleasure. He was rewarded with a hard suck and a nibble before the brunette moved his lip to the other, and treated it with the same attention. He pulled away, leaving Joey squirming and writhing, until he was sitting in front of the blonde.

Joey opened his eyes and looked at him, confused. His hands reached out for him, but Kaiba moved away, with an amused smile.

"On your knees."

The blonde felt a shudder run through his body at the deep voice and command. He quickly rolled over, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He felt the bed shift and heard some rustling. Looking back, he saw Kaiba move back to his spot behind him with a bottle of lube in his hands.

Kaiba grabbed a hold of Joey's skirt, lifting it so he could pull the panties down in one swift motion. Opening the lid of the bottle, he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, and then trailed them up the crevice of blonde's behind to his hole. Joey shivered. Kaiba teased it before entering a finger, causing the boy to gasp. Moving it around, he entered in another, scissoring them. The blond showed a bit of discomfort but quickly adjusted, until lastly he pressed in the third finger, and Joey hissed.

"It's going to hurt at first. But I promise the pain will subside."

Said blonde nodded wordlessly, and Kaiba removed his fingers.

Kaiba quickly removed his clothing. He applied some of the lube to his length and pressed himself against Joey's behind, grinding slowly as to tease him, before very slowly entering. Joey's body tensed in pain and he bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. Kaiba entered until his length was fully inside the other, gripping onto his hips to keep from pounding into him, until the other had time to adjust.

The brunette's eyes softened as he noticed the way the blonde's hands were tightly squeezing the sheets. Kaiba moved to trail kisses down his back, hoping to distract him from some of the pain.

Joey opened his eyes, which had been previously clenched shut, at the feeling of the kisses. He found himself relaxing and after a while he moved back against the man, shuddering and letting out a moan when he felt a certain spot being touched.

"Y-you can move now, Kaiba!

That was all Kaiba needed to hear to continue. He thrusted carefully inside the other a few times, just to make sure he wasn't still hurting, before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in, hard. He did it again, making sure to hit the spot that would make the blonde see stars.

Joey let out a loud cry as his prostate was being hit full force. Any hint of pain that remained was instantly pushed away by pleasure. Kaiba continued to thrust into him, groaning at the feel of his inner walls clamping down onto his length. His hands tightened their hold on the blonde's hips.

Joey's hands clenched and unclenched the blankets below him with each deep thrust. He could feel the pressure building in his body until it became too much to handle. Kaiba reached around his hips to pump his length and the blond found himself lost in the white hot pleasure as he came onto the bed before him, with a loud scream.

"KAIBA!"

Kaiba felt the walls get tighter around him and couldn't help following, splashing his hot seed inside with a loud groan. Pulling himself out, he rolled over beside the other. Joey's arms gave out, but before he fell face first into the mattress, Kaiba grabbed him and pulled him so that he was snuggled in his arms. Joey let out a satisfied sigh and snuggled closer.

"Guess I have to thank Serenity, now."

-End

 **Amaya: Alright, I did it! I actually finished this. I've been having so much trouble trying to finish any lemon that I wanted to write, and it was so frustrating. But here it is, and hope you like it!**

 **Yasu: Please remember to Read and Review, thank you!**


End file.
